


Misty Water-Colored Memories

by starspangledsoldiers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsoldiers/pseuds/starspangledsoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Bucky says, “hey, you ever sleep with Miss Carter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty Water-Colored Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Post-WS, post-Bucky-recovering-his-memories, and in my head they're living at Avengers tower, so that's where this takes place.

“Hey,” Bucky says, “hey, you ever sleep with Miss Carter?”

Steve starts visibly, snuggled up next to Bucky with his head tucked under Buck’s chin. “I… why do you want to know?”

“So you _did_ ,” Bucky says triumphantly. “I knew you were hot for her. How many times?”

“Just a few,” Steve mumbles, burying his face in Bucky’s neck.

“What was it like?” Bucky’s genuinely curious.

Steve lifts his head and opens his mouth but his face flushes before he can say anything.

“Aw, are you embarrassed, Rogers?” Bucky taunts. “C’mon, c’mon, it’s me, you can tell me.”

“She—she made me crawl to her,” Steve says, turning a brilliant red, blush spreading down his neck. “And then kneel at her feet and… um… take off her st-stockings with my teeth.”

Bucky is instantly hard. “You telling me you let her boss you around, Stevie?” he asks. “You like that? Answer me.”

“Yes,” Steve moans.

“What else she do to you?” Bucky asks. Steve tries to turn his face away again but Bucky rolls them so he’s on top and pinning Steve underneath him. “Nuh-uh, you’re not gettin’ away with it that easy, tell me what else.”

Steve doesn’t answer right away, so Bucky grinds his hips down, rubbing their still-clothed cocks together. Steve makes a shocked noise, _oh_ , high in his throat. He licks his lips.

“She, uh, she liked to look at me,” he confesses, “so she’d make me get undressed and kneel on the bed, and she’d just look and wouldn’t touch and—“

“And that drove you crazy, huh,” Bucky interrupts. He feels like an electrical current is going through him. “Wantin’ her so bad but all she did was look, she tell you not to touch yourself too? She make you spread your legs so she could see all the way in you?”

“Buck,” Steve complains, squirming, and Bucky leans in to bite his neck.

“Bet you looked so pretty,” Bucky comments between kisses, “just perched up on the bed naked and hard and being so good, so obedient. Were you a good boy for her, Steve?”

“ _Bucky_.”

“ _Stevie_ ,” Bucky returns. “Answer me. Are you a good boy? Look me in the eye and tell me.”

“I’m a good boy,” Steve whispers, and immediately hides his face in his arm.

“Y’know what,” Bucky says, as an idea forms, “I think I should test that.” He rolls off Steve. “Clothes off.”

Steve sits up tentatively and with a wayward glance at Bucky, pulls his T-shirt over his head. And, _God_ , he sees Steve naked literally every day and never gets tired of it.

“All off, Steve,” he says, and Steve kicks off his sweats and boxers as well. “Get up on your hands and knees.”

Steve does as he’s told, and Bucky slides off the bed to get a better view. “Look at that,” he breathes. “You really are good. So obedient.”

Steve mumbles something into the pillow, and Bucky goes closer, concerned.

“What, Steve? Didn’t catch that.”

“I said,” Steve answers more clearly, “not always.”

“What do you mean?”

“S-sometimes I wasn’t quick enough or I didn’t listen to what Peggy said,” Steve says. By now his blush has spread down to his chest and his whole upper body is bright red. His cock is red too, hard and dripping onto the sheets. “She didn’t like that very much.”

“Yeah?” Bucky breathes at the end of this speech. “What’d she do, Steve? She punish you then?”

Steve nods. He seems unable to get any other words out.

“What’d she do? C’mon, you can tell me, you know you can, I won’t laugh at you,” Bucky soothes, rubbing a reassuring hand down Steve’s trembling flank.

“She spanked me,” Steve blurts out. “She told me if I wasn’t going to listen to her she’d punish me like I deserved, for being bad.”

Bucky’s mouth drops open. “ _Jesus_ ,” he says when he manages to find his voice again. “I never would’ve guessed it of her. Didja like it?”

Steve manages a nod and buries his face in the pillows again. Bucky contemplates for a moment and then reaches out to give Steve’s perfect ass a smack. Steve’s head shoots up.

“ _Ow_ , shit, what was that for?” he demands, glaring at Bucky. Bucky shrugs and starts kneading at the red mark from his hand on Steve’s left cheek. Steve tips his head back, making a wordless noise of ecstasy

“’Cause you said you liked it. Thought I’d try it out, see if I liked it too.”

“And?”

“Hell yeah, you kidding?  Have you _seen_ your ass? Everybody stares when we’re out on the street, and I get to touch it? Hell yeah, I liked it.” Bucky climbs onto the bed behind Steve and fits himself against Steve’s body, grabs at his ass again, rubbing and kneading; starts whispering a stream of filth into Steve’s ear:

“Betcha wanna touch yourself right now, huh? Huh? I can tell you do, but you’re not gonna because you’re such a good little boy, always listen to what you’re told, don’t you? You like being bossed around so much, bet you’d go outside naked if I told you to, what do you think of that?”

“O-oh,” Steve moans, and Bucky feels him shiver.

“Miss Carter ever do that to you?” Bucky asks him. “Did she boss you around in front of your men? Did you like it?"

Steve hums into the pillow, and Bucky pulls Steve’s head up by his damp blond hair. “I asked you a question, Steve. What else did Miss Carter do to you?”

Steve is silent for a minute, and Bucky wonders if he’s pushing too far. They’ve never talked about Peggy much between themselves, because Bucky understands that she meant much more to Steve than just sex. So he relaxes his grip and leans over Steve’s ear. “Hey,” he says gently, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, I was just playin’, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

“I do,” Steve says clearly. “I just—” and he wriggles slightly against the mattress. “It’s so _much,_ Buck.”

Bucky smoothes a hand over Steve’s back, opening his mouth to utter another reassurance, and then Steve says, “She put something in me.”

Bucky closes his mouth, and opens it again. “She put _what_ in you?” He’s too loud, he knows he is, but never in a million years (or seventy, more accurately) would he have guessed that Agent Peggy Carter was as kinky as Steve is currently implying.

“She had—a toy.” Steve turns his head to the side, still not making eye contact with Bucky, still blushing furiously. “She asked if anyone had ever… _penetrated_ me before and I said no, and she asked if I wanted to try it.”

“And you said yes?” Bucky asks, still loud in the quiet of their bedroom. “Are you tellin’ me that you let _Agent Peggy Carter_ fuck you in the ass?”

Steve’s murmured “yeah” is better than Bucky’s birthday and Christmas put together.

“Christ,” Bucky says reverently, “what a sight you must’ve been. I wish I coulda seen it.”

Steve is still for a second, and then says “Hey. Go open the top drawer of my dresser.”

Bucky looks down at him suspiciously. “What for?”

“Just do it.”

“Thought I was the one givin’ orders,” Bucky grumbles, but he moves off the bed and pads over to Steve’s dresser. Top drawer… socks and underwear. “What am I supposed to be lookin’ at in here? Aside from the fact that you got _way_ too many socks.”

“Look underneath them,” Steve says, rolling over to his back to watch, his cock curving against his belly.

Bucky reaches in, pushing aside the socks until he feels something solid. He wraps his hand around it and lo and behold, he’s withdrawn a _fucking dildo_ from Steve’s dresser drawer. He turns around and holds it out: “How long have you had this?”

Steve looks smugger than he has any right to be, the asshole. “I got it when you were away on a mission one time, ‘cause I missed you.”

“Missed my dick, more like. I swear to God you’re _insatiable_ , Rogers.”

“You complainin’?”

There’s a pause, and then Bucky says “Oh, Christ. Jesus fucking _Christ_. You want me to fuck you with this, don’t you? Don’t you, baby?”

“Wouldn’t mind,” Steve says, grinning like the little shit he is.

“I’ll show _you_ ‘wouldn’t mind’,” Bucky grumbles. “Get back in position, Rogers, and don’t move.”

“Yessir,” Steve says blithely, and rolls back up to his hands and knees. Bucky looks him over, trembling with need and anticipation and delivers another sharp smack to his ass.

“Spread your legs, soldier.”

With a bashful glance over his shoulder, Steve obeys. Bucky fumbles for the nightstand drawer where they keep their lube and clambers back onto the bed with the bottle. He pops it open with a loud _click_ and gets it on his fingers and looks Steve over. “Not quite,” he says, and presses gently between Steve’s shoulder blades with the metal hand. Steve wordlessly shifts from his hands to his elbows, sticking his ass up as far as he can.

“So,” Bucky says casually, as if he were sitting with Steve at the breakfast table discussing the weather. “You play with this when you’re home by yourself?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Steve gasps. “Just put it in me, Buck, I can take it.”

“No way,” Bucky says. “I know you like danger, Rogers, but there ain’t no way I’m puttin’ this in you with no lube,” and he promptly presses one finger into Steve’s hole.

“ _Oh_ —” Steve chokes, and tries to push back into it. Bucky grips Steve’s waist with his metal hand and holds him in place.

“I said don’t move,” Bucky scolds, working his finger in up to the second knuckle. “If you can’t be good you won’t get what you want and I’ll just leave you like this.”

“No,” Steve moans, “no, please, I’ll— _ngh_ —be good.”

“You better,” Bucky says, but without any bite to it, because he’s busy working a second finger into Steve and rubbing mercilessly, trying to find that spot inside that makes Steve go wild.

Steve cries out suddenly and jerks his hips before he can catch himself, looking shamefully back at Bucky, who simply raises an eyebrow and continues fingering Steve. The toy isn’t quite as big as Bucky is, but unlike his cock it has no give and he’s determined not to hurt Steve, no matter what Steve says. He’s pretty sure Steve _could_ take it without lube or preparation, and like it, but Bucky's done causing real harm to Steve, thank you very much.

By the time he’s added a third finger, Steve’s hole is sloppy with lube and the man himself is panting like he’s running a marathon. “C’mon Buck,” he wheedles, “I can take it now for sure, please, _please._ ”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Bucky tells him, but he withdraws his fingers anyway and reaches for the fake dick, which he’s left lying on the bottom corner of the bed. Steve whines—actually _whines_ —when he feels Bucky’s weight shift away. Bucky chuckles as he lubes up the toy as well.

“Look at you,” he says, kneeling behind Steve again. “Your hole’s so wet and open you can’t even close it back up, and that’s just from my fingers, and you’re so ready to get fucked, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Steve whimpers. He’s dripping sweat and red all over. He looks incredible.

“Yes _what_ , Steve?”

“Aw, Buck…”

“If you don’t say it how do I know you really want it?” Bucky knows he’s being a jerk but he can’t stop himself, something about the way Steve gets so desperate and needy makes him a little mean.

“I’m… I’m ready to get fucked,” Steve manages. Bucky nudges at the rim of Steve’s hole with the toy, watching in fascination as Steve tries to take it in.

“Stop teasing me,” Steve growls, “just—fucking— _give_ it to me—” and Bucky obliges by pushing the toy in nearly halfway in one go. Steve makes a shocked noise that sounds like a combination of pleasure and pain.

“That wasn’t very polite of you, Stevie,” Bucky warns him as he works the toy back out and pushes it in again to elicit another desperate cry. “Maybe I should spank you after you’re done getting fucked, you’ll be sore for a week. You’d like that?”

Steve is beyond words at this point, except for the whining he does every time Bucky hits his prostate with the toy. Captain America whines when he gets fucked and it gets Bucky so hot to know that he’s the only one who gets to see it.

“You’re so noisy,” Bucky comments. “Were you like this with Miss Carter?”

Steve’s answer comes between gasps for breath. “Yeah... but… she made me be quiet… she put her fingers in my mouth.”

Good God. As if Bucky could get any harder. “Like this?” he asks, and moves his metal hand from Steve’s waist to offer two fingers. Steve opens his mouth and Bucky slips them in.

Steve moans around the fingers and rocks back, trying to fuck himself harder on the toy. Bucky knows for a fact that he can’t manage this much longer because Steve is so beautiful and Bucky’s so hard that he knows he’s going to come soon.

The pressure sensors in his left hand alert him to a strange sensation, and it takes him a second before he realizes that Steve is trying to talk around the metal fingers. Bucky quickly removes them, afraid he’s done something wrong, but Steve blurts out “’m gonna come, Buck, please let me come, _please_!”

“Hmm,” Bucky says, pretending to think it over, like an asshole. “You really think you deserve to, baby doll? You think you’ve been good enough?” He presses the toy against Steve’s prostate and holds it there, which makes Steve positively _howl_.

“ _Bucky_!”

“Okay, okay, shh, baby,” Bucky says comfortingly. “You c’n come, it’s all right, you’ve done so well—”

Steve comes before Bucky’s even finished his sentence. He spurts all over the bedsheets, gasping and whimpering, barely managing to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Bucky takes the toy out and tosses it over his shoulder, not even bothering to watch where it lands. Steve tries to roll off to the side and collapse out of the wet spot, but Bucky seizes his hips and holds him in place.

“Don’t you dare move,” Bucky tells him. “Selfish little thing, let me do all the work and try to fall asleep before I even come? Not on your life.” Steve sighs audibly, which turns into a yelp when Bucky spanks him once.

“Be good and hold still, Rogers,” Bucky says, and releases. He watches his come hit Steve’s skin, covering the quickly-fading pink handprint, sliding down into the perfect dip of Steve’s back. When he’s spent he flops down beside Steve and pulls the latter on top of him.

“Ugh,” Steve says, and Bucky laughs at him, light and happy. “You’re disgusting, Barnes. Now I’m covered in _both_ of our come.”

Bucky noses at Steve’s cheek and when Steve turns his head, Bucky kisses him hard. They’re not really good with words, the two of them, but Bucky knows Steve understands what he’s trying to say when they break apart and Steve’s sleepy smile is lighting up his whole face.

Peaceful silences envelopes them until Steve wriggles and then gingerly slides out of bed. “We really need to shower,” he says. “And change the sheets. I can’t fall asleep in this mess.”

“You’re so fussy,” Bucky says, sitting up. “You should feel honored by the privilege of having my jizz all over you.”

Steve hits him with a pillow. “You’re _disgusting_ ,” he informs Bucky again, but he’s smiling. “Come on. Shower.”

“Wait,” Bucky says. “I just… was this okay? I don’t—ah. I don’t ever want to make you do something you’ll regret.”

Steve looks at him fondly. “You won’t,” he says. “I’d tell you if it was too much, I promise. And I know you’d listen.”

Bucky smiles back, genuinely, letting the relief he didn’t realize he’d been waiting for wash over him. “So whaddaya think, Captain? Did we do Agent Carter proud?”

“I would say so, Sergeant Barnes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I found myself implying that Bucky and Steve were not a thing before the war, which is not my usual headcanon, but that's apparently what they wanted for the sake of this porn. Wejustdon'tknow.gif
> 
> Come visit me at my home trash can on [tumblr](http://starspangledsoldiers.tumblr.com/) if you wish!


End file.
